broodingninjahighschoolparkourscoutpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Capn' Conga-Demopan
'Capn' Conga Demopan '(キャプテンダンスメタルパン使い手 Capanu Conggasu Demopanasu) is a minor villain character that debuted in Episode 381 during the Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy Saga. He is a lone wanderer, feverishly searching every corner of the world for something. Despite his role, Capn' Conga Demopan is a kind hearted, joking, lovable oaf of a man, who actually despises fighting in any form. He carries an enchanted guitar, one that uses Power Nuggets to emit a sound that forces one's jimmies to become un-rustled, resulting in total pacifism. He also sings, but it is said to have the opposite effect, causing only anger and vomiting in others, not to mention the ultimate re-rustling of jimmies. Backstory Capn' grew up in the small town of Dunkoveston, a village said to protect the mystical Power-Nugget Tree. He was a songster of mixed reception, never knowing the true terror and mass nausea his singing produces. He was crowned the Chief Guard of Prostitutes by age 14, a title he took with pride. By 18, he was banned from the village. This was because King Pootium discovered his devious sexual congress with his daughter, Pootella. He still loved his people, however, and obliged. Ever since, he wanders the world, always thinking of his village. His wandering halted, when he felt the presence of the Power-Nugget Tree disappear, despite being half the way around the world. He raised money through prostitution and used that money to build a Super-Power-Nugget Converter, a machine that supposedly could turn any item into a Power Nugget. It failed, however, and then he sold it too. During his three episode-long monologue, it is revealed that the town destroyed by Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and Rear Admiral Fights in the second Rear Admiral Fights Saga was, in fact, his home town of Dunkoveston, and that the Sacred Power Nugget Tree was decimated in the blast. Using the money he acquired from the Fake-ass Power Nugget Machine (a term coined by Rear Admiral Fights an episode before the first fight), he paid off the writers for info on the whereabouts of the Scoutlings. The third and last fight between himself and Rear Admiral Fights, Capn' is fooled into believing that the destruction of the town was just a rumor. He is offered by Zippy Danger to join them, but is killed two episodes later by Skulking-Ninja-Armored-Clown-Spy, who is revealed to be the 'writers' Capn' Conga paid. Powers * Super Peace Guitar – His signature guitar that has the ability to un-rustle one's jimmies, causing total pacifism. * Repulsion Breath – His singing voice has the ability to instill anger and nausea in people, a power caused by direct exposure to the Corrupted Power Nuggets. Voice Actors Capn' Conga-Demopan was planned to have been voiced by Charlie Sheen, but he said he "...wouldn't be caught dead voice-acting a stereotypically black person." He was replaced by Hugh G. Schafte. Trivia * The concept artist that conceived Capn' Conga is a prominent hentai artist. * Capn' Conga is one of the few antagonists that know about the the Corrupted Power Nuggets and their ability to rustle jimmies in various, and often non-lethally harmful ways. * Capn' Conga is a minor character in Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout: The Video Game, serving as a vendor character that sells the item ''Poot-Conga Twin Sword-Axe ''for 12,000 Pootacos, a weapon essential to beating the Siamese-Twin-Spoi mini-boss in the third level. Category:Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Villains Category:Demomen